


A John Denver Kinda Night

by BuffyAngel68



Category: CSI
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The models and the bags of panties and the creep selling them... the whole night stressed Nick out. Just not the way everyone might assume...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A John Denver Kinda Night

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I made no money. I swear. I own their feelings and who they lavish them on and how they express them, though. That's more than enough until the secret bill I'm pushing through Congress gets passed. Lol

\------------------------------

Settled on his couch, legs tucked under him, Greg slowly opened and unfolded the two sheets of notebook paper Wendy had passed him just as he left to head home. She'd said they were from Nick, but had no other information. Knowing what a good fiend and honest person she was, he had no doubt she'd told him the truth. As he began to read, a bright smile bloomed on his face...

 

Greg,

This night has been... man, you just don't know. I kept thinkin' about that song you sing me sometimes after we make love. The one about fillin' up your senses like a night in the forest? Lord, you sure did that tonight and you weren't even there, bud. I know you were in the casino, but... you weren't right with me.

Eyes first. One of the models was in this... baby doll type thing. She had a... never mind. We're goin' to the toy store this weekend, let's just leave it at that for now. Another one was in a cheerleader outfit. The way I must've been lookin' at her I'm pretty sure I know what Ray thought. Trust me, he had no idea. None at all. I was seein' you the whole time, dressed like some of the male cheerleaders do in college. The tight pants, a shirt that hugs every curve... sweetheart, I almost embarrassed myself right there.

The nose... I never told you this and maybe I should've, but I knew you'd take full advantage when you found out. I can't get even a whiff of coffee anymore without a picture of you poppin' up in my head. I was pourin' a cup for Ray and he got talkin' about how scents can bring memories. Boy, he knew what he was sayin'. One breath of that deep rich smell and I was right back in your bathroom a couple weeks ago. When you cooked up that sweet coffee syrup, let it cool and waited for me to get there. Then you dripped it all over yourself so I could lick it off... Guess that kicks in taste, too, don't it? Just FYI... strawberry's my second favorite. Oh yeah, and the shower after, to get off the sticky I missed, made another permanent Greggo connection for me. Who knew Ivory soap could be sexy?

Ears... Part of this isn't so good. It's somethin' we need to talk about later, when we're face to face. That jerk, Rose... he made me wonder about myself a little. Do I ever talk about how beautiful you are to me then say I love you right after... and does that make you feel bad? Does it make you doubt how much I mean the words? It's never been just about the physical attraction for me, you know that, right?

Anyway, the other thing I heard (from another weirdo, if that don't beat all) was that I'd never get the appeal of what Rose was sellin' if I'd never tried it. So when I get there after shift... you're gonna strip down for me, okay? Slow and easy. Except for your favorite blue silk boxers. I get to take those off. Hate to even think the words...but I really hope Putter was right. See you in a short while.

Love,

Nick

Greg laughed wildly, folded the letter again and stuck it in a book that was lying nearby. Leaping up, he ran to the refrigerator to see if they had any of the syrup left, grabbed that and a jar of strawberry jam and headed for the bedroom to search through his underwear drawer.

\---------------------------

END


End file.
